Illusions Decieve, Illusion Decieved
by Raliena
Summary: Rac's twin died, along with their parents, when they were two. Or did she? Rac's having strange dreams about a twin. And there's a strange new mutant, who's just turned up at the Mansion. Calls herself Helen. But who is she?
1. Running

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN X-MEN. Trust me on this one!  
  
***  
  
Illusions Deceive, Illusion Deceived  
  
Rac was running, not to anywhere, but from the nameless horror behind her. She hadn't seen its face, for it was masked, but only the eyes, full of vengeance and hatred.  
  
She was running through Bayville, no one was about. No noise could be heard, except her beating heart, her panting breath, her footsteps and the other footsteps, running behind her.  
  
Quickly she entered a small back street. The footsteps followed, but now there seemed to be more of them.  
  
She looked to the heavens, it was night, and a full moon, and a thick layer of cloud covered the stars. Only the moon poked through, shinning its light into the alleyways.  
  
Rac turned again, into a warehouse. The footsteps followed. She started to struggle with the bar on the back exit. She managed to move it, slightly opening the door, a tad. The following figures had got to the door. One stood guard at the entrance. While the others fanned out, coming towards Rac.  
  
The back door was now open wide enough for Rac to slip through, which she did.  
  
A pair of arms grabbed her, and brought her closer to the masked figure. Her legs were kicking uselessly, and her arms were pinned to her sides.  
  
The figure began to remove its mask, "Welcome, twin!" the figure said. ***  
  
Read and Review. I'm slightly fed up! I only got 3 reviews for my last one. I want more reviews. 


	2. The Nightmare Lives

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter. *** Rac jerked awake. ^ It was only a dream. ^ she thought gratefully. She sighed. No way was she going to allow Henry, Bobby, Jamie and all the other New Recruits bully her into drinking some of Logan's whisky again. Not only had it tasted vile, but also it had given her a headache, a hangover. AND NIGHTMARES!!  
  
She looked at her clock; in the room she shared with Henry. It was about 4, in the morning. She groaned: "Now, we swiped the whisky at 10, to celebrate Jamie's birthday. Got drunk by 11:30. And was in bed by 12. Admittedly Jean had to carry Bobby and Henry. Jamie kept on duplicating, so he must have had about 12 bottles. Bobby had a bottle, so did Henry. Jubes and Ray shared a bottle. As did Rahne and Roberto. Sam finished off my bottle, of which I had 2 shots. Jeez! I must have a low tolerance level." She said, rubbing her head. She moved her hand, so it looked like she was holding a Dictaphone "Memo to self: Never, ever, get drunk again."  
  
There was a glass of water by her bed, so she drained it. She got up to refill it. As she was walking to the bathroom, she passed a window and looked out of it. She saw someone come into the grounds. Over the gates. The figure was wingless, but was defiantly flying. Even in her slightly dazed state, Rac could tell it wasn't an X-man. And it was too long after drinking, for her to be seeing pink elephants.  
  
She staggered back to her room, trying to control her feet, as things kept slipping in and out of view. When she got to her room, she shook Henry awake. "What is it?" "Someone's entered the grounds." "What?" Henry jumped up, and ran for the professor, seemingly unaffected by her bottle.  
  
Rac staggered to the bathroom, and stuck her head under the cold tap. Then she stood up, turned off the tap, and ran back to her room. The cold water, although it meant that her hair was now a complete mess, instead of its usual half mess, had woken her up.  
  
She pulled on her gear, and was soon standing with the others at the front of the mansion.  
  
"What do you want, bub?" Logan asked, his claws sliding out. The figure took a step back.  
  
The New Recruits were behind the X-men and couldn't see much, only the figure's feet. Bobby solved the problem, by creating an ice staircase. They all clambered to the top. Then they could see the intruder. She was about 1m 55. She had curly, long, dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. "I want to join the X-men!" "How'd you know about us?" "I'm a mutant, too." "You are?" "Helen." "What can you do?" "Become invisible and fly." "How'd you fly?" "With winged heels." Helen took off. "Your codename is?" "Deceive."  
  
She looked up, and caught Rac's eyes. Helen looked so familiar, and so innocent. But buried inside her were hatred, vengeance, victory, spite and fear. Every nerve and brain cell yelled at Rac to tell someone. But she didn't. Helen's face was too kind, to harbour such thoughts. She thought that it was the alcohol affecting her.  
  
"Jean, show Helen to a room." The professor said.  
  
The New Recruits got off their ice stairs. Then Amara melted it. And they all staggered to bed. Before Rac got back to sleep she drank more water. To try and rid herself of her headache.  
  
The next day Helen was checked into Cerebro, got a medical check over by Hank, got gear from Ororo and a training session from the professor and Logan.  
  
Rac meanwhile was thinking over what had happened.  
  
During Helen's training session, the professor called Rac, "Yes?" "I don't know how to put this, but it appears that you and Helen are twins." "What!" "Identical twins. Of course I shall inform her. Would you like to be in the same room as her?" "N.no. Thank you professor, but we barely know each other. Do you need anything else?" "No. Thank you. You may go."  
  
Inside the deepest part of her head, a mental battle was going on. ^ Tell him. You know she's evil. ^ ^ But maybe I imagined it. She's my twin after all. And I'm not evil. ^ ^ But she's different. She grew up on the streets. She's EVIL! ^ *** Read and Review I'd like to thank Ruinwen, as she is so supportive. Oh, and if anyone sees my sister, could you do me a favour? Kill her for me. She's getting on my nerves. But what's new? 


	3. Weird Time

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men evo! However I do own: Rac, Henry and Helen.  
  
***  
  
Rac walked slowly to her room, her mind ticking over what had just happened. She was in a state of mental shock. Her twin hadn't been called Helen, she had been Susan. But growing up on the streets, she might have changed her name.  
  
Rac slumped herself down on her bed, and grabbed her sketchbook and pencil. Henry turned around from where she was trying to read her class-reading book. One look at Rac, told her all she needed to know. So, quietly she slipped out of their room, and slipped off down the hallway.  
  
She returned a few minutes later, followed by Bobby, Ray, Rahne, Jubes, Amara, Roberto and about 5 Jamies. They all slid into the room, and lounged about on various bits of furniture. The room had long ago become their unofficial common room, and they all had their own areas. Amara took Henry's bed, along with Jubes. Bobby took the only chair in the room, once he had spun it around. Ray grabbed a sag bag, and shoved it in front of the chest of drawers. Rahne sat on the floor, supporting herself with her arms. Roberto jumped onto the wardrobe, looking down on everyone. Jamie, or at least one of him, sat on the desk, his legs swinging. Henry sat next to Rac,  
  
"What is it, Rac?" she asked,  
  
"Yeah, spill."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Is it Helen?"  
  
"Did..."  
  
".the prof."  
  
".tell."  
  
".you."  
  
".something."  
  
".odd?" the Jamies asked, from around the room, before becoming one again.  
  
"Yeah, he did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Helen's my twin."  
  
"I never knew you had a twin."  
  
"Well, I did. An identical twin."  
  
"When did you lose touch?"  
  
"We were 2. Our house burnt down. Our parents died."  
  
"And you were separated? By the authorities?"  
  
"We were separated. Because I was the only one rescued from the inferno. Everyone thought she'd died."  
  
"Weird!"  
  
"Yeah. Helen's not her real name."  
  
"No?"  
  
"It's Susan."  
  
Henry recognised Rac's 'I don't want to say anymore' voice, so she cut in, before any more questions were asked.  
  
"What you drawing?" she said, swiping the sketchbook.  
  
"Just a design."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"New training gear. I hate the old stuff."  
  
"Yeah, it's dull."  
  
"The others have more exciting gear. I'm trying to design some new gear."  
  
"Hey, could you do ours as well?"  
  
"Sure! Just give me a tick." Rac swiped the sketchbook back, and made a few more lines to the drawing, before flicking to a new page. "Who's first?"  
  
"Me!" Bobby yelled.  
  
After a short argument about that, which Bobby won by reminding them of the fact that he was the leader, Rac projected a 3D picture of Bobby in front of them, he was wearing his X-men gear,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Something to reflect my power."  
  
"Something sharp."  
  
"Got to be in silver."  
  
"You've got to keep the shoulder pads."  
  
"Something to stick out."  
  
"Maybe some white?"  
  
"Nah, too Pietro."  
  
"You're right."  
  
After various adjustments and notes were added to the model, Bobby was happy, and Rac scribbled the design down on paper. Before turning to the next person. They spent almost the whole day together, Rac sketching designs, and asking opinions.  
  
***  
  
Read and Review. Please? I would like some advice, it would be helpful 


	4. CHAOS and PANIC

DISCLAIMER: See the bl**dy last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Henry clutched her head. It was pounding. Slowly she got up and walked to the bathroom, for a drink. Out in the hall was Jamie, heading in the same direction.  
  
"What's up?" Henry asked  
  
"My head hurts. You?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Like someone was yelling?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could it be the whisky catching up on us?"  
  
"Don't think so. Why don't we ask Rac, after some water?"  
  
"Won't she mind?"  
  
"She won't. She's always there for us."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Each carrying their glass of water, they headed back to Henry's room.  
  
Henry shook Rac's bed, to no response. She pulled back the covers. It was empty.  
  
"She's missing!"  
  
"Where could she be?"  
  
"I don't know!" Jamie yelled, starting to panic.  
  
"Stop! Calm down! Now, before we wake anyone, let's search the mansion."  
  
"How? There're only 2 of us!"  
  
Henry slapped Jamie, achieving 2 things in 1 go. She brought him back to senses and duplicated him, several times.  
  
"Correction. WAS only 2. Now, let's search. Meet back here, in 10!"  
  
"Right!" the Jamies chorused, splitting up.  
  
Henry headed straight for the lift. She didn't bother calling it, but instead jumped straight into the electronics. Seconds later, she emerged in the control room, of the Danger Room. A quick look around, told her it was empty. So she jumped back into the electronics, to check the rest of the basement levels, and places Rac often went to.  
  
The Jamies had split up and were everywhere. They kept on multiplying to cover more area.  
  
About 10 minutes later, they were all back at the shared dorm.  
  
"Find anything?" Henry asked  
  
"Nope." The Jamies chorused, before merging.  
  
"Nor did I."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Tell the teachers. I'll wake the prof."  
  
"I'll do Ororo and Hank."  
  
"What about Logan?"  
  
"I'm not waking Logan!"  
  
"Well, nor am I! The adults can do it."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Right, let's go!"  
  
Henry ran down the hall, skidding to a halt outside the Professor's room. She banged on the door.  
  
"Professor! Wake up! Rac's missing!" she yelled, to no reply. She pulled the door open, and stormed in. She shook the professor's still body."  
  
"Go away! I'm sleeping!" the professor mumbled.  
  
"Wake up! Rac's missing!"  
  
"What?" he murmured  
  
"Rac's GONE!" Henry grabbed the glass of water, on the bedside table, and threw it over him. He seemed to wake up.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes! We've checked the mansion."  
  
"Who's 'we'?"  
  
"Jamie and me."  
  
"Where's Jamie?"  
  
"Waking Ororo and Hank."  
  
"Not Logan?"  
  
"Prof! It's dangerous to walk into Logan's room, when he's awake! It's SUICIDE, if he's asleep!"  
  
"Don't be silly!"  
  
"I'm not waking Logan. You can!"  
  
"Alright! What time is it?"  
  
"4 a.m." Henry said, peering at the clock.  
  
"What?! Why were you awake?"  
  
"We both had a headache. Like someone was shouting in my head."  
  
"You mind if I take a look?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The professor put his had on Henry's head, and concentrated.  
  
"That was no headache. That was Rac yelling for help, telepathically."  
  
"Never knew she could do that."  
  
"Well, she can. Wake everyone, and get them downstairs."  
  
"Right!" Henry ran off, and could be heard banging on doors, yelling "Get up! In the hall, NOW!" and tearing doors open.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Logan knocked on the door, and entered.  
  
"What's up, Charles?"  
  
"Apparently Rac's gone."  
  
"Scar?!"  
  
"Yes! She called for help, telepathically, to Henry and Jamie."  
  
"Why didn't they wake me?"  
  
"They're scared of going into your room, when you're in it."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Could you get me into my wheelchair?"  
  
"Sure." Logan picked Charles up, and placed him in his wheelchair.  
  
***  
  
If you want you can send me a review.  
  
I would really like that.  
  
WHAT THE F*CK!  
  
GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS! 


	5. WILL YOU FCKNG LISTEN?

DISCLAIMER: See the last chapter.  
  
***  
  
In the Mansion's hall everyone was gathered, in various states of dress. All the X-men had somehow managed to get, at least partially, dressed. Probably due to the fact that their rooms were closer to the prof's, and they were more used to 30-second changes. Rouge had got completely dressed, apart from her makeup. The New Recruits hadn't bothered, the girls had pulled on dressing gowns, and the boys hadn't even bothered with that, they were just in their pyjamas.  
  
The professor wheeled himself out of the lift, and looked at them.  
  
"Where's Helen?"  
  
"She wasn't in her room." Henry said.  
  
"Professor, what's going on?" Scott asked, rubbing his neck.  
  
"Rac's missing. I believe she's been kidnapped."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Who by?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know who, when or how. But I can guess at why."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Jean, you set up Cerebro. The rest of the X-men, get ready to rescue Rac. New Recruits, go back to bed. We'll sort it out." Jean had already got in the lift.  
  
"We want to help!" Bobby said,  
  
"Well, you can't. Back to bed!" Hank said  
  
Muttering about the unfairness, the New Recruits walked up the stairs, towards their bedrooms. Logan came down the stairs, fuming.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"Yes. I found out how."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Helen f*ck*ng chloroformed all of us. Then she grabbed Scar and ran off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't d*mn well know. But I think the only bl*st*d bl**dy reason she came here, was to get Rac."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't d*mn know!"  
  
"Go get your gear on. I'll go and take over from Jean. In about 10 minutes, I'll have found Rac."  
  
"O.k." The X-men wandered off to get changed.  
  
"I'll stay here." Hank said,  
  
"All right. I will, too. I don't think it'll take too many people to rescue Rac." He couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
The New Recruits wordlessly walked into Rac and Henry's room, and fell onto the various bits of furniture they had sat on the other day. Jamie's dangling feet knocked over the bin. He slid off the desk and put the rubbish back in. Except for 2 crumpled bits of paper.  
  
"What's this?" he asked  
  
"Pass it here." Henry said, she smoothed them out, and discovered that they fitted together. "I know this. It's one of Rac's."  
  
"What's it of?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't recognise it.or at least I don't recognise what it's of. She's drawn it before."  
  
"Haven't you asked her?"  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She draws it in her sleep."  
  
"Let's see."  
  
It was a drawing of an armoured figure, wearing a cloak. The armour was red and bronze. The figure's face was shadowed by his helmet. Underneath the drawing was a note, scrawled in crayon, and very shakily. It read: 'The Watcher'.  
  
"When ever she draws it, as soon as it's finished, she destroys it."  
  
"Tears it in half?"  
  
"No, into loads of little pieces."  
  
"But it's only in 2 pieces."  
  
"Which probably means she woke up."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wonder who it is?"  
  
Hank walked past, in the silence and looked in.  
  
"Come on. Back to bed."  
  
"Take a look at this!"  
  
"Later."  
  
"But it's to do with Rac."  
  
"The others will bring her home, soon. Don't you worry."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. Off to bed."  
  
Silently the New Recruits got up and walked back to bed. Henry took a last look at the drawing, and got into her bed.  
  
"Why, Rac? Why do you fear him? 'The Watcher'? Who is he? What is he?" she whispered, just before she dropped off.  
  
***  
  
Read and Review Come on guys, I'm getting lonely. 


	6. Finding and Fighting

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
The X-men had changed and were waiting to move out. The professor wheeled himself in.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I couldn't find Rac," everyone looked disappointed "but I found Helen."  
  
"And Rac should be with her!"  
  
"If not, she'll know where Rac is!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In a warehouse, on the West side. I've printed off a map." Cyclops grabbed the map.  
  
"We'll take the Jeep." Wolverine growled, setting off towards the garage.  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Nightcrawler, 'porting.  
  
*^*^*  
  
The X-men stood at the warehouse doors.  
  
"1.2.3!" Cyclops yelled, kicking open the doors, hand ready to fire.  
  
The door swung open, and there was silence, as Cyclops' foot hit the concrete.  
  
The warehouse was cluttered with crates, barrels and other bits and pieces. Roughly in the middle, lengthways, was a row of metal poles. Tied to the middle one was Rac. She looked at them.  
  
"It's a trap!" she yelled, as the X-men came in.  
  
"Who?!" Nightcrawler asked, 'porting to here side, and undoing her legs.  
  
The big metal doors slammed shut, and all of them turned to face it.  
  
Nightcrawler was knocked away from Rac, by a speeding Quicksilver. And they started struggling with each other. Nightcrawler 'porting everywhere, trying to dislodge Quicksilver.  
  
Blob charged at Wolverine, tackling him to the floor. It was impossible for Wolverine to hurt Blob, as he was invulnerable.  
  
A blob of slime hit Storm in her eyes, stopping her rush to Rac. As she had to scrape the gunk out her eyes. And every time she removed it, Toad renewed it.  
  
Jean's attempt was halted by some of Boom-boom's bombs, which effectively blinded her.  
  
Spyke tried, but was forced to stop, when Toad dropped a net on him. Which he couldn't cut his way out of, nor could he untangle himself from it.  
  
Rogue was making her way quickly, and had covered a fair distance. When Avalanche started an earthquake, which forced her to stop, to keep her balance.  
  
Shadowcat was phasing through everything in her path, until an invisible Deceive punched her in the jaw, and put a metal bracelet on Shadowcat's wrist. Then Shadowcat was skilfully tripped, she tried to phase through a crate, to no success, and it knocked her unconscious.  
  
Cyclops fought his way through the fighting pairs. He tried to cut through the net encasing Spyke. Cyclops was running to help Storm, when a metal bean tore itself from the ceiling and wrapped itself round his middle, pinning his arms, to his sides.  
  
"Magneto!" Cyclops yelled, in shock and surprise. As he tried to get his arms free.  
  
"Yes, Magneto!" a voice said. Metal bracelets flew from the ceiling, clipping onto all the X-men's wrists, except for Spyke, leaving them powerless.  
  
Their arms were forced behind their backs, and they were dragged behind Rac. Apart from Wolverine and Spyke. Wolverine was dragged to a concrete slab, and chains were attached to his limbs. Spyke was gathered up in the net, before being dumped on the floor. Then the bracelets were clipped on his arms, and he was dragged to the others.  
  
The Brotherhood went round the X-men tying their hands together, blindfolding them and gagging them. Then, with a great deal of difficulty, they tied the feet together.  
  
Wolverine was sedated with an aesthetic.  
  
"So, Charles didn't come. Well, I can wait." Magneto said.  
  
"I'm sure you can." Deceive said, looking triumphantly at the captured X-men. Deliberately avoiding the glare of Rac.  
  
***  
  
Come on guys, push the little button.  
  
Sent me a review.  
  
*Puppy dog eyes* 


	7. Yesterday's Memories

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Rac thought about what had happened that night. Earlier (or was it yesterday?) when everyone was asleep, Rac had got out of her bed, walked to her desk, got out her sketching gear, and started to draw. Under her skilled pencil a person was born, it was substandard, compared to her normal ones. Once it was finished, she wrote underneath it, with the handwriting of a five-year-old. She then picked it up, and regarded it with lifeless, unfocussed eyes. Slowly she tore it in half.  
  
She was preparing to tear it in half again, when a noise disturbed her. Her eyes refocused, and she stared at what she was doing. She crumpled the paper into a ball, and threw it in the bin. She looked at the clock, it was about 11 o'clock, in the evening.  
  
She got back into bed, but couldn't sleep. So she got up, and set to work, creating clothing. Once it was nearly completely finished, she stitched the last few parts together by hand.  
  
Soon she was finished, and started to get to work on her science project. She was just about to start, when the door opened. She turned towards the door. And saw a figure silhouetted in the door, the figure rushed towards her.  
  
"What do you wa." Rac started to ask, but the figure placed a cloth pad over Rac's nose and mouth, and a firm hand behind Rac's head. "Mummp!" Rac yelled. She tried to not breath in the sticky, smelly gas. So she struggled, to pull the pad away from her face. But drowsiness over came her. Her last conscious thought was * Why? Why? *  
  
*(*(*  
  
When Rac came to, she could feel movement. Her hands were tied together, loosely, as were her feet. She was being carried; she could feel strong, big, gentle arms, supporting her legs, by the knees, and by her shoulders. Her head was resting against some one.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes,  
  
"She's awake." A gentle, quiet voice announced.  
  
"Boom?" Rac asked, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Yeah, its me." Tabitha said  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"We're all here." Lance whispered, as Todd stroked Rac's hair  
  
"We didn't want to do this!" Pietro whispered  
  
"But, he'd kill us!" Todd said  
  
"He said he'd turn us over to social services!"  
  
"They'd split us up!"  
  
"Who?" Rac asked  
  
"Social services." Freddy repeated  
  
"That's not who she meant. She meant 'who', as in Magneto." Tabby scolded  
  
"Magneto?" Rac said  
  
"Yeah, my father."  
  
"I don't like what he's doing."  
  
"None of us do."  
  
"What?" Rac asked  
  
"Kidnapping you."  
  
"Your twin was the traitor."  
  
"She used chloroform."  
  
"On everyone!"  
  
"You only got a mild dose."  
  
"But you've been out for hours."  
  
"We're sorry!"  
  
"Can you forgive us?"  
  
"Yes." Rac said, weakly  
  
"Will you?"  
  
Rac nodded, she was slowly reviewing what she had read about Magneto. The information wasn't meant to be available to her, it wasn't given to New Recruits, but she and Henry had hacked into Cerebro and downloaded all the files. She hadn't read them all yet. And although she'd read Magneto's files, she hadn't looked at his picture, yet.  
  
All the info, she'd read, so far about him, wasn't good. And she didn't like the sound of him. So she decided to yell, mentally.  
  
* Prof! * no answer * Professor! * still no answer * Jean! * silence.  
  
Rac floundered, she needed help. NOW!  
  
* Henry! Jamie! * a slight murmur replied * Wake the prof! * another murmur * WAKE UP! *  
  
The mental exhaustion sent her back to unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
You guys want to send me a review.  
  
You do.  
  
So send me one. 


	8. Today's Memories

DISCLAIMER: See the last chapter.  
  
***  
  
When Rac woke, she was sitting on a hard, concrete floor, leaning against a metal pole, which her hands were tied behind.  
  
"Hadn't we better move out?" Lance said, cautiously  
  
"Why?" an older, more mature voice asked  
  
" 'Cause the X-geeks will be here, any minute!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'Cause they're very protective about her!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then my plan will work."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"They come out to rescue her, and we grab them. Then we escape with the teachers, Scott and Jean. This will leave the X-men leaderless, and unable to do anything. Once we've conquered the world, we let them free, and they will be grateful.  
  
"And if they aren't?"  
  
"We kill them."  
  
"Why didn't you just grab them from the mansion? Like you did Rac."  
  
"I want the X-men demoralised, as well as leaderless."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I'll keep her by my side, forever."  
  
"Then you'll have death by your side." Rac whispered.  
  
"What was that?" the older figure said, turning around.  
  
"You'll have death next to you!"  
  
"How dare.?"  
  
Rac's arms were pulled upwards, and she was forced to stand up.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her head still hanging, from exhaustion.  
  
"Look at me!" Rac stayed silent, her head hanging. A metal glove went under her chin, and forced her head up, to look at her captor.  
  
"'The Watcher'" she breathed, scared for the first time.  
  
"The 'watcher'? I am Magneto." He then turned her face, so he could see all the sides. "Beautiful.beautiful.small.delicate.well-defined.I did well, in my creation." Rac was taking deep breaths, her fists clenched, her eyes full of hatred. Somewhere she could hear laughter, and her anger doubled.  
  
The Brotherhood squeezed closer together.  
  
"She's gonna blow!" Tabitha whispered  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember when Duncan and his gang tried to attack her?"  
  
"Oh, SH*T!"  
  
"She f*ck*ng smashed them!"  
  
"She dislocated Frank's bl**dly arm!"  
  
"She broke John's bl*nk*ng knee!"  
  
"When she gets free, she's gonna be mad!"  
  
"Will she attack us?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On how long she's tied up for."  
  
Rac pulled her feet up, to her chest, and started kicking out savagely at Magneto. He was forced to withdraw.  
  
"Tie her legs up!" he ordered. Fred lumbered forwards, and guiltily tied Rac's feet to the pole.  
  
Rac tried to stop time, but failed.  
  
"My Power! It's."  
  
"Gone? Those bracelets on your arms absorb your power. You are defenceless!"  
  
Rac turned to look at her arms, the bracelets were metal, which explained why Magneto could lift her. She knew she could do nothing now. But when she was free, it would be a different story. And as for her twin, sitting on one of the metal beams, she would pay. Deceive was a good name for her, but Rac could think of a better one, like 'Dead'!  
  
***  
  
Send nice me a review. 


	9. The Decision

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter. *** Magneto turned to face Rac, forcing her to leave her memories.  
  
"Join us! Join your twin! You owe me. I gave you your gift. And I can take it away. I made you!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I will take it away. But with your refusal you sign your friends' death warrants. Join me, and they will live." Magneto turned away. For a moment Rac glanced back at her friends, compassion and worry showed in her eyes, for the briefest of seconds.  
  
"Look at me!" she ordered. Magneto tuned automatically, meeting Rac's piercing glare. And in the fraction of a second before she spoke, she realized that she was seeing his memories, his plans, his fears, his hopes, his dreams, his strengths and his weaknesses. Despite the bracelets she could still use her power, or at least some of it. She decided to see just how much power she really had.  
  
"Yes, you gave me this power. But you can't take it away. Only my death can. You gave it to me at birth, and it cannot be reclaimed. My friends will die, if I don't join you. And I will have to kill them, if I do. You decided a hard life would bring me to your side, so your tried to make my life hard. But you mistook me for my twin. So she lived the hard life. Also, you killed my parents. Yes, you created me; and I will destroy your world! And my traitor of a sister. I will be your Nemesis!  
  
"Deceive has deceived,  
  
And Illusion is dead.  
  
You created, the Creator,  
  
To stand in her stead." Rac snarled, with quiet menace, her eyes full of vengeance and hatred. Magneto froze in terror, and fell to the floor. The Brotherhood stared in shock and horror. "Your mistake was assuming the bracelets would work on me. You gave me so much power, that they only limit me." She said simply, and quietly. Immediately all the Brotherhood grabbed some shades and put them on. "One last thing," Rac said, "Deceive, from now you are no longer Deceive, but you are Judas, the traitor. And no longer my twin, or my sister." Helen turned and ran; she ran out of the door and away. The Brotherhood went into a huddle and started whispering.  
  
"But what if.?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What if we."  
  
".Kill us."  
  
"What if we.?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I hate this."  
  
"What if the professor turns up?"  
  
"Well, it depends."  
  
"Magneto wants him, too."  
  
Behind Rac, Jean sagged, she couldn't do anything, but she had to do something.  
  
* Jean, can you hear me? *  
  
* Yes. Rac, is it you? *  
  
* Yes, can you do anything? *  
  
* No. I'm sorry. *  
  
* Don't worry. It just means; I'm going to have to call in the Calvary. * Rac shut up and Jean was left alone to think.  
  
***  
  
Send me some reviews.  
  
Please. Pretty Please? 


	10. TiedUp Fustrations

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Kitty was quietly steaming; she was going to kill Pietro. Lance had tied her ropes loosely, so she could escape, but Pietro had tightened them, gag her and blindfold her. It was NOT a good day!  
  
Suddenly a strong hand went over her mouth and picked her up. Slowly the figure turned and moved.  
  
Kurt was desperately trying to untie his ropes using his tail, with no success, probably due to the fact that he couldn't see the knots, due to his blindfold.  
  
When someone swept him up, turned and moved at incredible speed.  
  
Jean was mentally straining, trying to contact the professor, but to no avail. She had tried to undo her bonds, both physically and mentally, but realised that neither way would work. So she was devoting all her time to trying to contact anyone. But as usual, the only person she had been in contact with, Rac was shutting her out. Rac had always been able to shut her out, but weather this shutting out was because she was unconscious, or just didn't want to hear her, Jean didn't know. She gave a little shudder, as a cold breeze froze her spine.  
  
Then a pair of firm hands grabbed her arms and pulled her quickly and easily backwards.  
  
Rogue was sitting in dejected silence. Her old team-mates had done this to her. True, her bonds were looser than they could have been, but not so loose so she could escape. Magneto had made sure of that. The metal bracelets didn't chaff her skin, but it pulled her gloves uncomfortably tight. She barely noticed the sudden cold draft, which appeared from nowhere. As did the pair of hands, that carefully laid themselves on her shoulders. The first thing she noticed was when she felt herself being drawn backwards, rapidly.  
  
Evans was lying on the floor, mentally cursing Pietro, and all the Brotherhood. He had been struggling for a long time, so the floor around him was tinged red, as where his bonds. He was struggling less now, as weariness overcame his struggles. His shoulders were grasped firmly, and he was dragged backwards. He tried to struggle, but had no strength left to do so.  
  
Ororo was taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. The sudden lack of powers had come as a shock, and she had yet to come to terms with it. The sudden cold and 2 pairs of hands, which laid themselves on her, set her pulse racing, as they dragged her backwards.  
  
Scott was desperately straining, against the knots. Lance was sooooo dead! The ropes were biting his wrists, cutting off the blood supply to his hands and feet. His constant struggling had rubbed his wrists raw, and his blood was slowly staining the coarse rope red.  
  
A cold shiver ran up his spine. And 2 pairs of hands were laid on his shoulders, and he was dragged, easily backwards, despite his struggles.  
  
***  
  
Review! Review! Review! Please?  
  
Oh and why I'm thinking about it; please review my friend's stories.  
  
Her name's Belladonna, and she's on my favourite authors list. 


	11. Confussion for Scott

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
^ SSSSFFFFHHHHHPPPP! ^  
  
Cyclops blinked in the sudden light, as the masking tape was pulled off his shades. He looked straight at the face of anxious Bobby. He motioned for Cyclops to be quiet, slipped behind him and untied Cyclops's hands. The rope stung as it was removed, but life flowed back into his hands. Then he removed Cyclops's gag.  
  
While Cyclops kneaded his hands back into life, he looked around and saw the New Recruits untying the rest of the X-men, except Logan, who was missing.  
  
Once Cyclops's hands were back to life, he removed his gag, untied his feet and started to knead them back into life. While he tried to work out, how he was meant to remove the bracelets, if his eyes were working, he could blast them off, but.  
  
Bezerker walked up to Cyclops, and grabbed Cyclops's wrists. He frowned in concentration, and after a while the bracelets fell apart. Cyclops nodded his gratitude, as Bezerker moved on to the next X-man.  
  
As Cyclops watched, Cannonball seemed to be doing the same sort of thing. Cyclops got back to kneading his feet back into life.  
  
Magma walked past, spotted his raw and bleeding wrists, sat down, and bandaged them up. Wolfsbane was doing the same thing to Spyke.  
  
Magma having finished Scott got up and turned away. She quickly melted the ice-flows, which Bobby had created to move the heavier X-men, that neither Wolfsbane nor Sunspot could carry. Then Sunspot and Wolfsbane shut the warehouse doors.  
  
***  
  
Review. Please, I want to know what you think.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW BELLADONNA'S STORIES. SHE WON'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS YOU DO. AND I WANT TO READ IT!!! She's on my favourite authors list. 


	12. Recruits Wake Up

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
What had happened was that the New Recruits were half asleep, having been woken by the earlier disturbance, when simultaneously in their minds, a voice yelled, waking them all up.  
  
* Calling New Recruits! Back up needed! Report to Iceman, in hall. Repeat report to Iceman, in hall. * They all moved and soon were grabbing bits of clothing.  
  
Bobby was as surprised as the rest, but he moved faster. He was sliding down the stairs on an ice ramp, when Rac contacted him again.  
  
* Bobby, the X-men are down. *  
  
* All of them? *  
  
* Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Spyke. *  
  
* Tell the professor. *  
  
* Can't. *  
  
* Why not? *  
  
* Magneto wants him. *  
  
* You want us to attack Magneto? *  
  
* No, I've dealt with him! You just have to take out the Brotherhood. *  
  
* Why can't the X-men do anything? *  
  
* They're wearing bracelet-thingies that stop their powers. *  
  
* And you? *  
  
* They just limit mine. Come in from the back. I'll cover you. *  
  
* How are we meant to find you? *  
  
* Jamie'll know. *  
  
* Should we wear our gear? *  
  
* New gear, Jamie. * her voice trailed off.  
  
* Hang on, Illusion! *  
  
* Not Illusion,  
  
Deceive has deceived,  
  
And Illusion is dead.  
  
The Creator was created,  
  
To stand in her stead! * Rac said firmly.  
  
*Hang on, Creator! We're coming! *  
  
*(*(*  
  
Jamie was slowly making his way to the hall. Believing that the others wouldn't allow him to come.  
  
* Jamie? *  
  
* Yeah? *  
  
* You're going too. *  
  
* Great! *  
  
* Go to my room; get my science project, and the big box. Take them to the others. *  
  
* Got you! *  
  
* See you! *  
  
* Right! Hang on! *  
  
* Will do! *  
  
***  
  
Now you've read.  
  
Please review.  
  
AND SOME MORE PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW BELLADONNA'S TWO STORIES.  
  
It's the only way I can stop her torturing me. 


	13. Sore Throats

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
The others soon joined Bobby, in the hall, wearing an array of clothes. Mainly the first thing they had found.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"The X-men are down. We're the backup."  
  
"Who are we fighting?"  
  
"The Brotherhood."  
  
"But."  
  
"Magneto is there, too."  
  
"We've got to fight him?"  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"The prof can cope, not us!"  
  
"Look, Rac's dealt with him. And anyway he wants the prof. All we have to do is leave Magneto alone."  
  
"What do we have to do?"  
  
"Get the X-men out!"  
  
"Why can't they break out?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They're wearing these bracelet-thingies. They stop powers working."  
  
"How are we meant to get them out?"  
  
"Simple! Rahne, what's your strongest form?"  
  
"Werewolf."  
  
"How much can you carry like that?"  
  
"A small person. I see!"  
  
"Roberto, could you carry someone too?"  
  
"If they're light. The sun's only just up. I get ya!"  
  
"Thought you would. Can anyone else carry people?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Can't!"  
  
"Naw!"  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"Well, I'll just have to reduce the friction!" Bobby said, holding up a clenched fist.  
  
"Good plan!"  
  
"Won't they notice us?"  
  
"Rac'll cover."  
  
"Isn't she wearing those bracelet-thingies too?"  
  
"Yeah, but they only seem to limit her powers."  
  
"But how are we going to remove them?"  
  
"Sam, Ray?"  
  
"I can!"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"But how are we meant to find 'em?"  
  
^ BANG ^  
  
6 Jamies picked themselves up from the floor, and then together they picked up the now empty box, retrieved its scattered contents from the floor, and stuffed them back in the box. Then they became one. The reason for his fall was clear; he'd slipped on Bobby's ice slide, and bumped himself.  
  
"You stay here! It's where you belong!"  
  
"No, I won't stay here!"  
  
"We need him." Bobby said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's the only 1, who can direct us to where they are."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Rac's science project!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Don't worry! I can cope!"  
  
"O.k. But what's he going to do when we get there?"  
  
"And what if Rac gets tired?"  
  
"Give me a tick! I've got it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jubilee, if the illusion drops, you distract them."  
  
"But.!"  
  
"What if.?"  
  
"Jamie, will protect you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Rac's been persuading Logan to train him. And anyway it's only a prevention technique."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Should we grab our gear?"  
  
"No need!" Jamie piped up.  
  
"Whey not?"  
  
"Here! Take a look!" he said, kicking the box towards them. Amara tore it open, and spilled the contents onto the floor.  
  
"It's the new gear!"  
  
"Illusion managed it!"  
  
"Don't put it on now! We'll change when we get there. And Rac's calling herself Creator now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"How do we get there?"  
  
"We'll take the X-jeep."  
  
"To the garage!" Roberto yelled, leading the charge.  
  
***  
  
Send me a bl**dy review! 


	14. He'll KILL us!

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
The New Recruits entered the garage.  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
"They took the X-Jeep!"  
  
"Can we take the X-Jet?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No where to land it."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Blast!"  
  
"Double blast!"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Yes, Sam?"  
  
"Why don't we take that?" Sam indicated over his shoulder.  
  
"He'll kill us." Jubes said, "Remember last time?"  
  
"Not if we rescue him."  
  
"I've always wanted a decent excuse, to drive that!" Bobby agreed.  
  
"But he locks it, and hides the key. Especially after the last time."  
  
"No worries there." Jamie put in "Remember Bobby?"  
  
"Jamie, you rascal." Bobby said, sternly, before breaking into a smile "Go on then, do it."  
  
Jamie quickly opened up the bonnet, and leaned in.  
  
"Someone get me some wire; a coat hanger will do!" he said. A coat hanger was shoved into his waiting hands. A few minutes later, the engine roared into life. He slammed down the bonnet, a big smile on his face, along side a smear of oil. He wiped his oily hands and face on a rag. "Done!"  
  
"Who's driving?"  
  
"Me!" Bobby said, if this had not been urgent circumstance, someone might have argued, but no one did. "Jamie, you're in the front, too."  
  
"But." Ray started  
  
"He'll be directing. And I don't think anyone wants to sit next to him if he gets bumped." A murmured agreement was heard "Everyone else in the back." Bobby finished vaulting into the driver's seat. Jamie jumped into the passenger's. The others tried to squeeze into the back, without success. There was only room for 3.  
  
"What, we going to do?"  
  
"Rahne, would you mind being a wolf, for the ride?" Jamie asked.  
  
"No prob!" she said changing.  
  
"Magma, Jubilee, Powersuge just sit on the back. And hold on!" Ray ordered  
  
"We'd better use the back streets." Roberto put in.  
  
"Yeah!" Bobby agreed  
  
"O.k!" Jamie said. Everyone clambered in, and buckled up; Jubes and Henry prepared themselves for the ride.  
  
"Wait!" Amara said. "What about our gear?"  
  
"Chuck it in the boot! We'll change, when we get there." Bobby said, Amara grabbed the cardboard box, stowed it in the boot, and clambered on, ready for the ride.  
  
As they drove to their destination, Bobby explained his plan in more detail. The others agreed it would work.  
  
***  
  
Send little me a review.  
  
Please. 


	15. Geared up and Charged up

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Soon they pulled up next to the X-jeep. Jubilee got their new gear out of the boot and they changed, silently. Each set was labelled and different to the others. However they all had the X-men shoulder pads, a red cross on a black background, rimmed with yellow, on the shoulders.  
  
Iceman had a full black leotard, a silver triangle on the front and back, and silver triangles at the ends of the arms and legs. He also had a pair of silver boots.  
  
Magma, also had a full black leotard, but hers was V-necked, with a wide, flame coloured zigzag on each arm and leg. In the centre of the leotard on the back and front, was a single lick of flame. She also wore a pair of black boots.  
  
Cannonball, had a curved necked black leotard, on the back and front was a grey cannonball, trailing yellow and orange streaks. On his feet he had a pair of grey boots.  
  
Jubilee had a similar leotard, but hers had a silver star front and back, and on each sleeve and leg was 4 bronze stars, 2 on the front, and 2 on the back. Her outfit included a pair of black boots, with a gold star on the heels.  
  
Bezerker had a pair of gold boots, and a black leotard, a gold bolt of lighting zigzagged diagonally across the front and back, a similar design was on the left sleeve and right leg.  
  
Wolfsbane's leotard had a design incorporating a silver cresant moon and a light brown paw print, on the front and back. She also had a pair of light brown boots.  
  
Powersurge's leotard was plain black, apart from the light blue star, trailing very light blue and dark blue streaks, on the front and back. She wore on her feet a pair of light blue boots.  
  
Multiple had a striking, but simple, design on his black leotard it was a purple diamond. Purple boots completed his outfit.  
  
Powersurge opened the back of the X-jeep and removed the spare car battery; with it she charged herself up, stopping fairly quickly.  
  
"Can't you take any more?" Iceman whispered  
  
"Yeah, but I'll go high." Powersurge replied  
  
"We don't want that!" Sunspot said, remembering the last time Powersurge had gone high. She'd almost destroyed the Danger Room.  
  
"Take the battery, for recharges." Iceman ordered, in hushed tones  
  
"Right." Powersurge agreed.  
  
The group split up, leaving Jubilee and Multiple at the front, while the others crept round to the back, Powersurge carrying the car battery.  
  
***  
  
Send me a review.  
  
And thanks to .. for their reviews. 


	16. New Recruits, CHARGE!

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
"What about Rac?" Jean whispered  
  
"And Wolverine?" Cyclops asked  
  
"We need to plan our next move."  
  
"And you guys need to recover."  
  
"They're gone!" Lance yelled, his voice muffed by the doors.  
  
"Magneto will kill us!" Pietro could be heard, rushing around.  
  
"I think the next move, has just been made for us."  
  
"Rac's tiring." Multiple said appearing on the rooftop.  
  
"In which case we'd better attack. NOW! Before they start really looking." Iceman ordered.  
  
"Right!" Multiple slipped away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You guys crazy?"  
  
"Attack Magneto?"  
  
"We'll be pulverised!"  
  
"You nuts?"  
  
"They're insane!"  
  
"You're mad!" the X-men hissed, only just remembering to keep their voices down.  
  
"We'll be fine!" Iceman said, changing into his ice form.  
  
"But we need to recover!" Cyclops hissed.  
  
"I never said you would attack. It's going to be the New Recruits all the way!" Iceman said, next to him Magma became a human flame.  
  
"But..?"  
  
"No buts. You can't attack in your state. And we're fresh. We've got to do it now!" Iceman turned away "Sunspot, tell them on the count of 10."  
  
Sunspot absorbed some energy and zoomed over the roof. When he came back, they all stood by the door.  
  
"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1!" Iceman whispered, and they all charged.  
  
***  
  
Review.  
  
Just for me.  
  
Please? 


	17. Trying Times

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter  
  
***  
  
Sunspot sped up to Rac, and untied her. The New Recruits barely had time to start fighting, before X-men burst in.  
  
Jean retrieved all the New Recruits, and put them behind the X-men. Where they kept on slipping off, to fight. So she kept on having to retrieve them.  
  
The X-men quickly tried to take hold of the situation.  
  
Then the warehouse doors blew open. 3 figures stood in the doorway: Pyro, Colossus and Sabretooth.  
  
The X-men started attacking the 3 new arrivals. While trying to defend the New Recruits from both the Brotherhood and the arrivals' attacks. This tremendous task wasn't made any easier, by the New Recruits eagerness to fight, so they kept on slipping away. Rac stayed in the same place, protected by the X-men.  
  
Sabretooth took advantage of a distraction, and started charging towards Rac, obviously intent on her capture. No one could stop him.  
  
Just as he was about 3 metres away, (Rac had frozen with fright, the New Recruits were everywhere, trying force the X-men to let them fight and the X-men were too occupied.) Lance seemed to try and capture Rac, the concrete she was standing on, shot straight in the air, on a tower of earth.  
  
Pyro aimed a jet of fire at a crate, next to Rac. It caught fire. He controlled the fire, into a dome over Rac.  
  
Rac curled up into a ball, protecting her head from the fire.  
  
Storm swept herself up, and brought rain. It doused the fire, and soaked Rac through to the skin.  
  
Meanwhile Cyclops was blasting through the chains constricting Wolverine. Once he was free, Jean picked him up, and brought him to safety, among the X-men.  
  
Storm tried to pick Rac up, with a whirlwind. The wind got up, but it wasn't strong enough to pick, even Rac's slender frame, up. Storm, slowly, started losing height.  
  
"Auntie-O!" Spyke yelled, noticing her fall.  
  
Jean turned away, from her impossible task of moving the New Recruits to safety (they refused to stay there). Jean caught Storm, and lowered her gently to the ground.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I'm exhausted. I need more energy."  
  
Nightcrawler 'ported to the shivering Rac. He touched her tense, curled up body.  
  
"Come 'n, kid." He said, "I know you're scared, but we'll protect you." Rac uncurled, and stood up slowly.  
  
Nightcrawler held her shoulder and 'ported. He was aiming for the X-jeep, but instead he landed about 2 to 3 metres in front of Colossus. Colossus started coming closer, as Nightcrawler tried desperately to 'port, only to find he couldn't.  
  
He shifted into a defensive position, ready to protect Rac. Rac bent down and picked up a plank, from a shattered crate. She, also, stood ready for an attack.  
  
The attack never came. Just as Colossus was about to hit Nightcrawler, an explosion happened. One of Boom-boom's bombs expertly aimed.  
  
Colossus was blown a few metres backwards. While Nightcrawler was blown into the air, Jean quickly caught him, and brought him safely to the ground.  
  
For a few minutes Rac was missing, as every one looked round for her.  
  
"Up here!" she yelled.  
  
Everyone looked up; standing on a metal support beam was Rac. She was clinging to a vertical beam, which she had grabbed on her way past. Being lighter than Nightcrawler, she'd been blown further.  
  
"Let go!" Jean yelled.  
  
Once Rac had let go, Jean lifted her, and began to carry her down.  
  
About ½ way down, Jean dropped her. Rac fell like a stone. As Jean collapsed into Cyclops' arms.  
  
Normally Nightcrawler would have 'ported, but he couldn't. Storm could have caught her, usually, but she had no energy. The New Recruits could have done something, but Jean (in a desperate attempt to keep them out of trouble) had shoved them out of the warehouse, and bared the door.  
  
Rac stopped falling about 1 and ½ metres from the floor. She was in Blob's arms.  
  
Shadowcat ran towards them, 'phasing through everything in her path. Once in front of Blob, she jumped, 'phasing through him, and picking up Rac.  
  
She placed Rac on the floor, grabbed Rac's hand and ran towards the X-men.  
  
The 3rd item, she tried to phase through, knocked her out. As she had been dragging Rac, Rac was conscious.  
  
Rac bent down, and tried to wake Shadowcat up. Cyclops, Rogue and Spyke ran towards them, blasting their way through the clutter. As Sabretooth, Pyro and Colossus converged on the 2 girls.  
  
Before either pair arrived at their destination, a slimly, wet, sticky rope appeared out of nowhere. It wrapped itself round Rac's waist, and retracted pulling Rac with it.  
  
It was Toad! The lightweight of Rac meant he could lift her with his tongue.  
  
Cyclops fired a force beam, hitting the wall just behind Toad. This scared Toad so much, that his tongue shot in, dropping Rac.  
  
Cyclops stood petrified. He'd only meant to scare Toad, so he'd lower Rac. But now she was falling.  
  
Rac's downwards fall, suddenly reversed. Rushing her up the wall, and on to the platform, which Toad was sitting on. As she came to halt, the explanation came. She was on the shoulders of Quicksilver.  
  
Spyke aimed carefully and fired a spike. It went though the shoulder of Quicksilver's costume, pinning him to the wall. 2 more spikes pinned his legs. And a few more pinned Toad.  
  
Rac scrambled off Quicksilver's shoulders. Miraculously she was unharmed.  
  
Spyke fired spikes into the wall, creating ladder for Rac to climb down. He was only 1 spike ahead of Rac, as she climbed down.  
  
Just as Rac put her foot on one spike, about ¼ of the way down, it broke. As did the one her other foot was on, leaving her hanging.  
  
"I need more moo-juice!" yelled Spyke in a panic.  
  
Cyclops didn't know what to do; everyone but him and Rogue were effectively out of action. And Rogue couldn't absorb anyone's powers, while they weren't working.  
  
* Cyclops, pull back! * the professor's voice said, in Cyclops' head  
  
* But, Rac. *  
  
* Pull back, and send the New Recruits in. *  
  
* But professor. *  
  
* They're fresh, and you're not. And you're the only person still with their power. Apart from Rogue. *  
  
* O.k. * Cyclops agreed, grudgingly.  
  
"What do we do?" Nightcrawler yelled  
  
"Pull back." Cyclops said, as he picked up Shadowcat, throwing her over his shoulder, and heading for the back door.  
  
"What?!" Jean yelled  
  
"The professor told me to."  
  
"But, Rac."  
  
"We're to let the New Recruits cope."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"But.!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
In confusion the X-men ran out of the door. Shadowcat was handed to Nightcrawler, as Cyclops, Jean, Spyke and Storm, carried Wolverine out. Allowing the New Recruits to enter, and take control of the situation.  
  
***  
  
Send me some reviews. 


	18. Sometimes the Young are Best

DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Iceman quickly took his ice form and ran an ice ramp ran up to Rac's perilous position. She dropped onto it, and slid down to Iceman.  
  
Powersurge was pouring electricity onto Colossus, which is causing him to have violent spasms. This meant that he could not move of his own accord.  
  
Multiple charged at Blob, and started to fight him. Every time Blob hit him, he multiplied, so soon there were enough of him to pin Blob down.  
  
Wolfsbane was locked in a fight with Sabretooth. She wasn't winning, but she was definitely holding her ground, and keeping him occupied.  
  
Sunspot was fighting, at high speed, with Quicksilver. Quicksilver was faster, but not by much. So Sunspot was almost keeping level with him.  
  
Pyro was directing all his firepower at Magma, and hadn't yet realised that the fire wasn't affecting her. As she had his full attention she didn't need to retaliate.  
  
Boom-boom and Jubilee seemed to be having a pyrotechnic competition. Most people were averting their eyes from the bright flashes coming from their war zone. As each tried to outdo the other with their flashes.  
  
Bezerker was displaying that we have a bit more practice, he'd be an excellent shot. As it was he hit Toad one out of every three blasts he fired.  
  
Cannonball was charging at Avalanche, attempting to keep him so occupied that he couldn't cause any earthquakes. Avalanche was being driven into a wall.  
  
Sabretooth knocked aside Wolfsbane, and charged for where Iceman was protecting Rac. Nothing Iceman did could stop him.  
  
"Cannonball, Bezerker!" Rac yelled.  
  
Bezerker and Cannonball turned and saw the danger. They rushed to help Iceman.  
  
Together they stood in a triangle, in front of Rac. Rac grabbed Bezerker and Cannonball, pulling them backwards.  
  
"Get these D*mn bracelets off me!" She yelled, pulling up her sleeves, in shock they blasted off the bracelets.  
  
Rac's pyjamas started to change. She was now wearing black boots, a pair of black shorts, black gloves and a black T-shirt with two converging red lines on the front, with a blue line running down the centre. It also had the X-Men shoulder pads.  
  
She stuck both arms up in the air, before bringing them down and clenching her fist.  
  
"Recruits, to me!" Creator ordered.  
  
The New Recruits moved to her, apart from the Multiples, only 1 of them moved.  
  
"Sorry. The others are a bit busy!" the solitary Multiple said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What do we do?" asked Iceman, blasting Pyro, as he tried to take advantage of the meeting.  
  
"Time Out!" yelled Creator, making the age-old sign of a 'T' with her hands.  
  
***  
  
Send me a review.  
  
Pretty please!!!!!!! 


	19. And sometimes the old don't listen

DISCLAIMER: See all the other bl*dy chapters.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of the warehouse doors, the X-men were getting worried. The vocal silence, since Creator's childish 'Time Out!' was worrying them. All they could hear was punching, then even that stopped.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." whispered Storm  
  
"We're going in!" said Cyclops  
  
"Right!" Shadowcat agreed  
  
"If Rac's not there, Rogue, touch the first member of the enemy you can." Cyclops ordered  
  
"O.k!" Rogue said, quietly  
  
"The rest of you, do what you can."  
  
"If Rac's there?" Nightcrawler asked  
  
"Then we grab her, and the rest of the New Recruits. And get the H*ll out of there!" Wolverine said, standing up from his propped position against a wall, where he'd been placed to recover.  
  
"Right!" Jean said.  
  
"On the count of 3. 1...2...3!" Cyclops ordered.  
  
The X-men charged, their first initial look, revealed that Creator was missing, along with the Brotherhood and Pyro. Rogue headed for the kneeling Magneto. While the other X-men tried to work out what they could do to help the New Recruits. But there seemed to be nothing they could do. Colossus was unable to move and Sabretooth was trapped under a sprawling mass of Multiples.  
  
Rogue was creeping from crate to barrel, ducking and diving towards Magneto, but he was oblivious to her approach. When she was directly in front of him, she removed her glove. Just as she was about to make contact with his face,  
  
"Don't, Rogue!" Rac's voice yelled from the rafters, but it was too late. Rogue's hand had made contact.  
  
Magneto came to life, he pulled Rogue's hand off his face, before too much of his Power was drained away. With a fluid movement he got up, and took to the sky, using a magnetic field. He also drew Colossus up, along with Sabretooth, dislodging all the Multiples off him, and he pulled Pyro out of his frozen prison. Together they retreated away.  
  
"You'll see your folly!" yelled Magneto.  
  
"I don't think so!" Creator yelled back.  
  
"You will!"  
  
"When h*ll freezes over!"  
  
"Sooner!" with that remark Magneto left.  
  
***  
  
PLEASE send Reviews and thanx to all who have. I WANNNA HAVE REVIEWS I WANNA HAVE REVIEWS (getting out of childish mode) o.k you get the hint!!!!!!! 


	20. What The Young Can Do

DISCLAIMER: I think you've got it!!! *** After Creator's cry all the New Recruits had stood round her, in a circle. Each had their left sides facing inwards, they all reached their left hand towards Creator, touching her skin. They all were looking at her.  
  
Suddenly they all turned away, and resumed the battle.  
  
Iceman aimed his ice at Pyro, forming an ice dome over him. Constantly patching up the areas that were melted by Pyro.  
  
Magma, Powersurge, Bezerker and Cannonball were concentrating their efforts at Colossus. His left side was the attention of Magma, as she tried to melt it. His right received the attention of Powersurge, Bezerker and Cannonball, their power was preventing him from taking evasive action, as the electricity was causing spasms in his limbs.  
  
Creator created 2 frisbees, which she threw: 1 to Wolfsbane; and the other to Sunspot. Wolfsbane caught hers easily in her jaws; Sunspot flew into the air and brought his down to earth. As they ran to either side of Sabretooth the frisbees changed shape. Once one side of Sabretooth, Wolfsbane turned into a werewolf, removed the object she was now carrying over Sabretooth. Sunspot, also, threw what he was now carrying over Sabretooth. Both objects were skilfully interwoven, creating a net over Sabretooth. Wolfsbane turned back into a human, and gave Sunspot a high- five.  
  
Toad and Avalanche had obviously decided on retreat was the best idea. They were carefully watching each other's backs, as they headed for the door. Boom-boom threw a bomb at the Multiple-covered-Blob. It blew the various Multiples everywhere. Before they could clamber back onto him, he'd joined Toad and Avalanche in their swift exit. Quicksilver picked up Boom-boom and ran out of the door, followed by the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
Pyro had either worn himself out or given up, as he wasn't melting Iceman's dome, anymore. So Iceman had joined the group, which was blasting Colossus.  
  
Now on Colossus' left side he was being alternatively being baked, then frozen, in an attempt to crack his metal. On his right side Bezerker, Cannonball and Powersurge were pouring the juice onto him causing major spasms.  
  
Suddenly Sabretooth broke free from the net encasing him, and charged at Creator. Wolfsbane turned into a werewolf and attacked him. But a sharp blow to her head, knocked her out. Creator threw up an illusion of 10 Creators. But he could smell which one was her. Jubilee blinded him with her fireworks, but he didn't need to use his sight, his sense of smell was enough. Creator created another net, and threw it over him, but he just tore free from it. Sunspot ran, picked Creator up and flew away with her.  
  
Multiple, now one, ran and attacked Sabretooth, who was now heading to free Pyro from his ice prison. As each blow was passed, more Multiples joined in the fight. Before long Sabretooth was overwhelmed by sheer numbers. So he fell to the floor with a bump, and was pinned down by Multiples. *** WANNA REVIEW! WANNA REVIEW! I've got to stop acting like a kid! 


	21. Heading Home

DISCAIMER: See all the previous chapters.  
  
***  
  
After Magneto's flight Creator lowered herself down from the rafters, landing gently on the floor. The New Recruits joined her, standing in a formation.  
  
Creator was in the middle, with Iceman and Powersurge on either side of her, just behind her, facing away from each other, at a slight angle. They both held their outside wrist with their inside hand, their outside hand crackled with their Power. Bezerker and Jubilee were next round, Jubilee in front of Iceman and Bezerker in front of Powersurge. They both had their hands held flat in front of them, their power lighting up their palms. Next was Sunspot and Magma, both in their burning forms had their arms crossed. Sunspot was in front of Jubilee, Magma in front of Bezerker. Cannonball and Multiple were just in front of Creator. Cannonball roughly in-between Bezerker and Magma, Multiple roughly in-between Jubilee and Sunspot. Wolfsbane was sat in front of Creator in wolf form.  
  
"Let's go home!" Creator said  
  
"Illusion, you're o.k!" Jean yelled.  
  
"I'm Creator, now. Not Illusion. Illusion died. When she was betrayed by her twin."  
  
"Right!" Storm agreed, seeing the obvious mental pain Creator was going through.  
  
"How did you know we needed help?" asked Cyclops, as Bezerker and Cannonball blasted the bracelets off Wolverine.  
  
"Well, Jean, you know when I said I was calling in the Calvary?" Rac said  
  
"Yes!" Jean nodded.  
  
"They're who I meant."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They've never been on a mission before!"  
  
"1. You were the same age when you first went on a mission. 2. They wanted to. 3. Magneto wanted the prof. 4. The only thing they lack is the same amount of training. 5. They succeeded where you failed. So I think I did good." Rac listed  
  
"Let's go home." Storm said, finishing the argument, before it began.  
  
***  
  
I WANNA LOTSA REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	22. I said 'He'd kill us'

DISCLAIMER: SEE THE LAST BL*********DY CHAPTER!  
  
***  
  
The New Recruits walked out of the warehouse, battered and slightly bruised, but still in one piece. Their worst casualty was Henry, she'd twisted her ankle, when she ran to Rac's call. The X-men followed them, staggering, supporting each other. Jean and Ororo were supporting Logan, Scott by Evans and Kurt, Rouge and Kitty were supporting each other.  
  
"One thing, how did you get here?" Scott asked  
  
"Yeah, we took the jeep."  
  
"And there's no where to land the jet."  
  
"Well." Bobby started.  
  
Scott had a sudden sense of foreboding; he untangled himself from Evans and Kurt, and walked round to the other side of the jeep. Where he stopped and stared. His mouth fell open, and he started to splutter.  
  
"W.w.w.what?" the other X-men came round. Kitty, Kurt, Evans and Rouge started to laugh. Jean put a hand over her mouth and shook with silent laughter. Ororo shook her head, smiling. Logan just grinned.  
  
There in front of them, its white strip gleaming in the middle of the red was Scott's car. The New Recruits bunched together, defiantly believing that there was safety in numbers.  
  
"Well, how else were we meant to come?"  
  
"Logan's bike?"  
  
"We'd be killed."  
  
"And we wouldn't fit."  
  
"Who drove?"  
  
"Bobby."  
  
"What?" Scott yelled  
  
"He's had. practise."  
  
"Remember?"  
  
"I'll never forget!"  
  
"How did you fit?"  
  
"It's only meant for 5."  
  
"And there's 9 of you."  
  
"Well, Bobby and Jamie, up front."  
  
"The boys in the back."  
  
"Rahne under their feet, as a dog."  
  
"The rest of us on the back."  
  
"How did you get in? I always lock it. At least since the last time."  
  
"Scott, it's not got a roof."  
  
"We just hopped in."  
  
"O.k. But how did you start it?"  
  
"My guess would be Jamie." Rac put in.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"How did you start it? And how did you know?" Scott glared at each person concerned.  
  
"Simple, I hotwired it."  
  
"And I taught him how, along with Bobby. But Bobby's not very good."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah. My adoptive dad liked cars, and so do I. He taught me everything he knew. Including how to hotwire a car."  
  
"What?!" Scott yelled. Kitty, Evans and Rogue simultaneously grabbed Kurt.  
  
"We don't want to be here!" Kitty yelled. Kurt apparently agreed, because he 'ported immediately.  
  
Scott was going redder and redder, with anger, huffing and puffing. The New Recruits squeezed together, paling at the sight of a furious Scott. Jean carefully laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't tell them off. They did rescue us. The prof can tell them off."  
  
"Alright. But I'm driving my car. They're to go in the jeep."  
  
"I'll join you in the car."  
  
"And I'll drive the jeep." Ororo said. "Logan needs to recover."  
  
"Right! Meet you back at the mansion." Scott said, jumping into his car and driving off.  
  
The New Recruits got into the back of the X-jeep, as Logan and Ororo got in the front. Then they drove away.  
  
In the back the New Recruits discussed the mission. Henry rummaged in her pocket, in the clothes she'd discarded when pulling on her gear.  
  
"Rac?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We found this in the bin. You were worried?" Henry handed her the taped drawing of 'The Watcher'. "You always draw it, when you're worried."  
  
"Yeah. I was. But I know who it is now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Magneto."  
  
"So, if Hank had looked at it, before the X-men left, they would have known about him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't he?" "I don't know." Rac lied, knowing that all the New Recruits were still considered 'newbies' by the X-men, her especially, as she was the youngest.  
  
*** SEND ME ANOTHER REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	23. Suicidal Tendicies

DISCLAIMER: SEE ALL THE LAST D*MN CHAPTERS!!!!  
  
***  
  
It was about 6 o'clock, when they arrived back at the mansion. The Professor was waiting for them, with Hank in the hall.  
  
"New Recruits! You were told to stay here!" the Professor said, sternly.  
  
"You didn't know?" Scott asked in shock.  
  
"No."  
  
"But, you told me to let them attack."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"No, you didn't." Rac said stepping forwards. "I did."  
  
"But it sounded like the professor."  
  
"What you hear is an illusion, I manipulate illusions."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"My life was on the line. And you couldn't do anything. They could."  
  
"Why were they there, in the first place?" Hank asked  
  
"I called them."  
  
"Why not us?" the professor asked, indicating himself and Hank  
  
"Because that's what Magneto wanted. His plan was to capture all the adults, Jean and Scott. Conquer the world, without the X-men interfering, as they would be leaderless. Free his captives, and if they didn't like what he'd done, kill them. Losing them in battle would demoralise the X- men. Oh, and he wanted me. I was the bait; you were the prey. Simple really."  
  
"Magneto?" the professor asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes. If Hank had looked at what the New Recruits wanted to show him, you would have known."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I drew him, in my sleep. Magneto.Magneto.he.he.created me.. Gave me my power."  
  
"Calm down." Ororo said, stepping forward to comfort Rac, but she was pushed away.  
  
"You can tell us, after breakfast."  
  
"Alright. But I'm getting changed first."  
  
"O.k. I think everyone should." The professor said. The New Recruits ran up the stairs, or at least Henry tried to. She was stopped by Hank.  
  
"You twisted your ankle?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll bandage it up, for you. Come on, to the infirmary."  
  
"But, Rac."  
  
"The others will sort her out. Your ankle needs attention."  
  
"Alright." Henry limped towards the lift, followed by Hank. Slowly the X-men headed for the stairs.  
  
"You o.k?" Bobby asked, standing at Rac's door, with Jamie, after they'd changed.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I need to think." Rac asked, looking up from where she sat on the bed. Bobby nodded and left. Jamie, however, lingered near the door.  
  
"You sure you're o.k?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to think."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
"O.k." Jamie came in and sat on the bed. Rac shoved her head under it, looking for something.  
  
Finally she found it, a small battered shoebox, tied up with string.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Stuff! It belonged to my parents. All they could find, after the fire." She undid the string and removed the lid. Inside was a silver necklace with a medallion on it, a pearl bracelet, an owl broach, a burnt photo of a couple at their wedding and a knife. All the items were old and had been fingered often. Rac's fingers touched each item, lingering for a little longer over the knife.  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a pretty powerful fire."  
  
"Don't worry about Helen. It's not your fault."  
  
"But it is. I saw the greed and hatred in her eyes. And I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"We all make mistakes. Forgive yourself. You won't be of any use to anyone, like this."  
  
"She could pretend to be me, altering my appearance."  
  
"No, she can't. You're different, you're kinder."  
  
"Thanks Jamie. You've sorted me out. Go downstairs. I'll be down for breakfast, soon. I just need to do something." She said picking up the knife, fingering the blade.  
  
"Alright." He said slowly, getting up and heading for the door, when he reached it, he turned back "See you, then."  
  
"Yeah!" she agreed, he turned and shut the door behind him. For a few moments, she sat on her bed holding the knife, the box beside her. Then she got up, and she too left, the knife in her right hand.  
  
The New Recruits were sitting round the kitchen table, when Jamie came down.  
  
"So how's Creator?"  
  
"She's alright. She was showing me all the stuff that's got to remind herself, of her true parents."  
  
"What's she got?"  
  
"Some jewellery, a photo and a knife, she showed me, some time ago." Henry said, limping in. She'd put back on the stuff she'd worn earlier.  
  
"Yeah, she's fond of the knife, particularly fond of it."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You left her alone? Like that?"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"She's feeling depressed. And she's got a knife!"  
  
"She might try to kill herself!"  
  
"You d*mn fool!"  
  
*** YOU WANT MORE!!  
  
WELL, I WANT MORE.  
  
MORE REVIEWS!!!  
  
REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER 


	24. Relief and Pain

DISCLAIMER: NO! SEE THE LAST BL*DY CHAPTERS!!  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed (I'm doing this because I practically got flamed by Auroris, but I don't blame her):  
  
Hayley: I won't kill you. I know it's impossible.  
  
Eileen: I hope you understand the characters now. If not, tell me, and I'll explain.  
  
Ruinwen: Don't kill me!  
  
Auroris: I don't care about your 'almost flame', your other two reviews more than make up for it. I don't make my chapters really long, because I like to keep things moving quickly, and I also like lots of suspense. Though I will try to make them longer. That Okay?  
  
Sioned136: Sorry Rac's omnipotent, but I like her like that. She's not really omnipotent, just incredible lucky. You'll see why, a few squeals down the line.  
  
Tetris: I am continuing.  
  
***  
  
They all turned and ran up the stairs. When they reached Rac's room, they pulled open the door, to greet an empty room.  
  
Jamie had skidded on the floor, so he was now walking around with a whole flock of himselves. Together he and Henry searched the room.  
  
"The knife's gone!"  
  
In the silence that followed, the dripping of a tap could be heard. As one person, they all headed towards the bathroom.  
  
They charged at the door, to find that it was locked.  
  
"Stand back!" Bezerker yelled, only giving everyone ten seconds to scatter, before he blew the lock off. He jerked open the door.  
  
Rac was standing by the sink, the knife in her hands, blood dripped slowly off the blade. She was carefully washing the knife, to remove the streaks of blood, which stained the blade. Her back was to the door.  
  
"Rac!" they all sighed, in relief.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine." She clipped.  
  
"Don't kill yourself!"  
  
"You've so much to live for!"  
  
"I wouldn't commit suicide." She said cutting her words short.  
  
"Thank G*d!"  
  
"That would mean She'd won!"  
  
"You've killed her, haven't you?"  
  
"No. That would still mean She'd won!" Rac turned round, and everyone gasped, "I'm just making sure she can never pretend to be me!"  
  
She headed back to her room, packed the knife back in the shoebox, tied it up, and replaced it under her bed.  
  
Slowly she walked down the stairs, and into the common room. Holding her head high. Engraved forever on her left cheek was the shape of an hourglass, the exact copy of the one on her left. Everyone noticed it; they realized what she was trying to do, distance herself from her twin. Only Logan said anything:  
  
"Scar's got another scar." He whispered  
  
In the common room, the professor asked for a detailed description of what had happened. He got it; mainly Scott gave the X-men's side, with the others supplying details that he missed. Bobby gave the New Recruits view. And Rac gave her side. She explained that her science project was a tracking device, and she'd accidentally slipped the bug, in her pocket.  
  
When she got to the end, she turned to the professor.  
  
"You knew he created me. Didn't you?" it wasn't a question as such, more of a statement.  
  
"I knew some one had."  
  
"But not who?"  
  
"No. Rac, tell me. What is Magneto scared of?"  
  
"Yeah, tell us."  
  
"Dish the dirt!"  
  
"You know, 'cause you created it."  
  
"Please, I don't want to." Rac said  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We want to know."  
  
"When I create a person's worst fear, I feel their fear and pain. I don't want to relive that again."  
  
"RACHAEL! Look at me! Before today we didn't know Magneto was scared of anything. We may need to use it. To protect innocents! Tell us!" the professor tried to cut through Rac's fear, which she was broadcasting fiercely.  
  
"Professor, Magneto created me! He's a modern Frankenstein! And he's scared of the same thing!" Rac turned and ran out of the room, in floods. In the startled silence that followed, Jamie and Henry, as one, turned and followed her.  
  
"That poor child." Charles said  
  
"Poor kid." Hank agreed  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Why'd she mention Frankenstein?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a monster."  
  
"Have you not read Frankenstein?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Frankenstein wasn't the monster. He was the creator."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He thought he could control the monster, he created, but he couldn't. The monster couldn't touch anyone, because he was too strong, so he killed them."  
  
"But what was Frankenstein scared of?"  
  
"His own creation. His monster."  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
"I never knew."  
  
"I don't think she told us everything though."  
  
"She didn't." Logan said  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I could smell it."  
  
"Rogue, would you?"  
  
"Alright. But 1 thing 1st, Jean, Kitty, I need to borrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No way am I going near her, in that state, without some back up."  
  
"Alright!" they said grudgingly, holding out their wrists. Rogue removed her glove and briefly touched each one.  
  
"Thanks!" she said, running up the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, she returned, 'phasing though the ceiling, putting her glove back on.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was in her room, crying. Jamie and Henry were trying to comfort her. I 'phased in quick and left. If I'd been any slower Jamie and Henry would have beaten me up. As it was I could only just keep them off me."  
  
"But what about Magneto?"  
  
"I'll show you what he saw." She said carefully, before projecting an image.  
  
They were looking at the toe of a black boot, which was some distance from its partner. Tucked into each boot was the leg of a black pair of trousers. Above which was a black t-shirt.  
  
2 slaves, wearing grey ripped clothes, were fanning the person wearing the clothes. They were both chained to the floor, to each other and to their ostrich fans. The 2 slaves were Wanda and Pietro.  
  
The person, they were fanning, who was shorter than them, had black hair, and jet-black eyes, a humourless smile, a gaze of steel and an emotionless face. They stared for a while at the person, then they realized who it was. It was Rae! The illusion faded and everyone was shocked and stunned.  
  
"The poor kid."  
  
"No wonder she didn't want to say."  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
"Wait, when did she become the kid?"  
  
"Well, she's younger than Jamie."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Probably in her room."  
  
"I'll go and check." Kurt said, vanishing. He reappeared a moment later. "She's gone!"  
  
"Let me see!" Rogue said, grabbing him, together they 'ported. She 'phased back, a moment later. "She's taken all 4 rucksacks, a change of clothes, a rug, her sketchpad and sketching stuff and some books."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Some of the satire ones. Terry Prachett, Discworld. All the witch ones, 'Soul Music', 'Hogfather', 'Thief of Time', 'Men at Arms', 'Feet of Clay', 'Jingo' and '5th Elephant'."  
  
"Anything in common?"  
  
"She likes them. Female main characters. All feared."  
  
"Could she have come round, so quickly?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"That means Henry and Jamie are with her."  
  
"But where?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where does she like to go?"  
  
"I don't know. It's going." Rogue said  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The memories. I've still got her power, but not the memories. Though I do know what her life is like. And why she likes satire."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She sees through all illusions. And we all live in comfy, pink clouds of illusions. Satire strips these away. Satire is what she sees everyday."  
  
"Poor, poor kid."  
  
"Wonder where they've taken her."  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"We'd better search for them."  
  
"I'll see if they've taken food."  
  
"I'll check his room."  
  
"I'll set up Cerebro."  
  
"I'll try and track them."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"They've taken some food."  
  
"Check the garden."  
  
"Why are we panicking?"  
  
"'Cause they've gone!"  
  
"But maybe they just want to be alone."  
  
"What if they've run away?"  
  
"Everyone be quiet!" Charles yelled, "Now, Logan, you track them. If they're alone, make sure they don't come to any harm."  
  
"And if they're not?"  
  
"Make your own decisions."  
  
"Jean, you go set up Cerebro. Scott, check all our forms of transport. Kitty, go watch the Brotherhood. Kurt, you take her, then check school. Rogue, you sit somewhere and try to remember any of her favourite spots. Evans, you check the town. Ororo, you do the country. Hank, check the CCTV cameras." The New Recruits were left, in front of the professor. "Right, can any of you remember any friends Rac had?"  
  
"None."  
  
"You can't remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She had none."  
  
"Odd."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"As she used to say: 'they want friends their own age.'"  
  
"She coped, thought."  
  
***  
  
DUN! DUN! DARRR!  
  
Hey! I like cliffhangers!!  
  
More review!!!!!!!!  
  
GIVE ME THEM!!!!!!! 


	25. Comfort and Worries

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS THE LAST RUDDY CHAPTER!!!! SO, SEE ALL THE OTHER BL*DY CHAPTERS!!!!  
  
EXCUSE ME!!! WAKE UP READERS!!!! I HAVEN'T VANISHED YOU KNOW!!!! I WANT ANOHTER REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
On the far side of the lake, Rac woke up. To see Henry and Jamie, sitting either side of her.  
  
"You alright?" Henry asked  
  
"Rogue grabbed you. UNGLOVED!" Jamie yelled  
  
"It was bound to happen. The professor knew I was holding something back, so he sent Rogue, to find out."  
  
"He shouldn't of."  
  
"He had to. I don't blame him."  
  
"I'm going to see if they're trying to follow us." Henry said, running off.  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Will you always be there for me? Always?"  
  
"Yes. But why me? Why not Bobby?"  
  
"Jamie, who comforted me when I was worried? Who let me run away, in tears, and who followed?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You're not secure, are you Rac?" Henry said, to herself, from her vantage point, in a tree. "You asked me that, the day we met." She swung herself down, and ran to the lake. Under the lake was a tunnel, few people knew about it. The other end came up in a patch of wild garlic and onions, Logan wouldn't be able to trace their sent through it, and the tunnel was well hidden. There were no cameras in the area; she knew that. (She knew the institute's security better than anyone else. She knew the security of: the F.B.I, the White House, the Pentagon, the MI5, the KGB and Fort Knox, as well. It was her hobby, to know the security of all top places of security.)  
  
From the institute she could hear everyone searching. She entered her cell- phone, from there into the Internet, then into the institute's web-page, into Cerebro and into the monitor. Quickly she arranged a message and posted it on the monitor.  
  
'We're o.k. We'll come back later. Stop panicking.'  
  
Then she went back to her cell-phone. And clambered up a tree, watching Rac and Jamie, who were sitting next to each other. Rac was reading, exhausted, and Jamie was trying to sketch.  
  
"You're young, frail and scared. But you're outgoing, strong and old. You're powerful, far more powerful than people 3 times your age. You're mature and sensible. You're weak and immature. Who is Rac? Under all those layers? But I understand you. When no one else does. I'll be there for you, no matter what happens. I'll be there for you, as will the rest of the Recruits. And the X-men. And the Brotherhood!  
  
"I know you better than most. Better than anyone. As well as you know yourself. I'm closer to you than you realize. We're almost twins.  
  
"I won't leave you, at the end. You saved my life. I'll pay you back, one day."  
  
***  
  
THIS IS THE LAST BL*DY CHAPTER!!!  
  
SO I WANT SOME REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, BEWARE!!!!! 


End file.
